I Prefer to Text
by Nicholas de Vilance
Summary: /JohnSherlock/ Conversation between Sherlock and John from when they first met to after Reichenbach Fall. /some language/


Nicholas: I have no excuse for this. Aside from it being fun and vaguely adorable.

Disclaimer: I'm not that crazy. I'm only this crazy. That? That's all them.

Rating: K+...language

* * *

><p>Baker Street<br>Come at once if convenient  
>SH<p>

If inconvenient come anyway  
>SH<p>

Could be dangerous  
>SH<p>

* * *

><p>We're out of milk<br>SH

I'll pick some up on my way home.  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>We're out of milk again<br>SH

Okay, I'll get some.  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>We're out of milk again<br>SH

I'm upstairs.  
>JW<p>

Why did you have to text me?  
>Just come up and tell me.<br>JW

Phone was closer  
>SH<p>

You texted back  
>SH<p>

* * *

><p>We're out of jam<br>SH

Would it kill you to do the shopping just once?  
>JW<p>

Possibly  
>SH<p>

-_-  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>Good morning John<br>SH

…Uh, good morning, Sherlock.  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>Pass me my phone?<br>SH

Sure, just give me a minute.  
>JW<p>

Wait…  
>JW<p>

:)  
>SH<p>

Did you just make a joke?  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>:D<br>SH

That is a big smile  
>SH<p>

Mrs. Hudson showed me  
>SH<p>

Congratulations.  
>JW<p>

We're out of milk again  
>SH<p>

* * *

><p>I'm going to pick up take away<br>on my way home.  
>JW<p>

Any preference?  
>JW<p>

Chinese  
>Chow mein please<br>SH

Please?  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>Before you ask,<br>I've picked up milk.  
>On my way home.<br>JW

Thank you  
>SH<p>

Are you okay?  
>JW<p>

Need jam too  
>SH<p>

…Damn it.  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day, John<br>SH

You too, Sherlock. :)  
>JW<p>

Be my Valentine?  
>SH<p>

What? Really?  
>JW<p>

Yes  
>SH<p>

Okay, sure.  
>JW<p>

Dinner?  
>SH<p>

I'll meet you at Angelo's in twenty.  
>JW<p>

The usual seat?  
>SH<p>

Yes.  
>JW<p>

With a candle?  
>SH<p>

John?  
>SH<p>

Yes, Sherlock.  
>With a candle.<br>JW

* * *

><p>I love you<br>SH

I thought you said that  
>love is a disadvantage.<br>JW

You're the exception  
>SH<p>

Is that okay?  
>SH<p>

That's fine. :)  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>False alarm, Mrs. Hudson's fine.<br>JW

You probably already knew that, though.  
>JW<p>

On my way to Bart's.  
>Answer your phone!<br>JW

Sherlock Holmes!  
>Answer the damn phone!<br>JW

* * *

><p>I bought milk.<br>JW

Whoever has this number now,  
>please disregard that last message.<br>I forget sometimes that this isn't  
>his phone anymore.<br>JW

It's alright.

* * *

><p>Where's my gun?<br>JW

Christ, sorry, forgot again.  
>JW<p>

Don't worry about it.

He used to take my gun.  
>JW<p>

Drove me nuts looking for  
>it once.<br>JW

Sorry, you probably don't care,  
>I'll stop texting you.<br>JW

No you won't.  
>I don't mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day.<br>JW

Again, sorry!  
>JW<p>

No worries, you too.

* * *

><p>I'm surprised you haven't<br>blocked my number yet.  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>I almost killed myself.<br>JW

I'm glad you didn't.

* * *

><p>He died last year today.<br>JW

I still can't get rid of his  
>damn skull.<br>JW

The one he kept, not his actual  
>skull.<br>JW

Sorry.  
>JW<p>

Stop apologizing.

* * *

><p>I'm not dead<br>SH

Let's have dinner  
>SH<p>

John?  
>SH<p>

It's been you this whole time?  
>JW<p>

…Yes  
>SH<p>

You son of a bitch.  
>JW<p>

I had to fake my death  
>To stop Moriarty from killing you<br>SH

I don't givee a rat's ass what  
>you felt you vhad to do!<br>JW

You shoulfd have told me,  
>you BASTARD!<br>JW

You know I couldn't  
>SH<p>

John?  
>SH<p>

John, please respond  
>SH<p>

Answer your phone  
>SH<p>

John!  
>SH<p>

I'm sorry  
>SH<p>

* * *

><p>The stars are lovely tonight<br>SH

* * *

><p>Went to Angelo's<br>Usual table  
>With a candle<br>SH

* * *

><p>I missed you every day<br>SH

* * *

><p>I still miss you<br>SH

* * *

><p>I love you<br>SH

* * *

><p>I love you<br>SH

You used periods.  
>JW<p>

What?  
>SH<p>

So I wouldn't know it was you.  
>You put periods at the ends of your<br>sentences instead of leaving them  
>off like you normally do.<br>JW

I had to, John  
>SH<p>

* * *

><p>Are you still angry with me?<br>SH

No.  
>JW<p>

Can I come home now?  
>SH<p>

Yes.  
>JW<p>

Bring milk.  
>JW<p>

* * *

><p>I love you, too.<br>JW


End file.
